


The Joys of Chaperoning

by mutents



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Field Trip, M/M, Museums, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wasn't entirely sure how he found himself chaperoning the twins trip to the science museum, but by the end of the day, he found himself not minding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Chaperoning

"Now, how many of you know what genes are?" The tour guide asked the assembled group of third graders. Erik felt a swell of pride as both of his kids raised their hands - the only two to do so of the group.

Erik wasn't sure how the twin's teacher had managed to convince him that chaperoning would be a good idea - he had a feeling it might have had something to do with the woman's passive aggressive comments about how, 'he's been the least active of the parents.' At the time he'd found himself feeling ashamed, but having the power of hindsight, Erik only felt annoyance.

Of course he wasn't as active as the other parents - most of the other kids still had both of their parents. Erik was a single parent to two very active eight year olds. He and Magda had gotten divorced nearly three years ago, and while Erik had mostly adjusted to life as a single father, it still wasn't an easy job.

"Alright! Now, how many of you know someone with special gifts?" The tour guide continued, causing Erik to go on alert. He wasn't sure how mutations had anything to do with the current exhibit they were standing in front of, but he had a feeling there was no way this could go well.

Once again both Wanda and Pietro raised their hands, both nearly vibrating with their energy, along with three or four other students. He hadn't kept his mutation a secret, so he could feel a few of the other parents eyes shift 'subtly' towards him.

"That's wonderful!" The tour guide exclaimed, and Erik felt his jaw loosen. He hadn't been expecting this - he hadn't been expecting acceptance. "Do you know how those people have gained those abilities? Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia evolution leaps forward. Mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation."

Erik can't help but be slightly in awe of the man's enthusiasm. Where minutes ago it had been the twins vibrating with energy, as the guide spoke, he began to as well.

One of the other parent's scoffed - another father that Erik had avoided every time there was an event that all the parents attended. All of the other adults looked towards him, and the kids did as well. Where the adults could tell where this was going, most of the children were relatively confused.

"I'm, sorry, sir," the tour guide began, his bright blue eyes taking on a sharp edge. "Have I said something to offend?"

Erik felt his lips stretch into a grin. He recognized that look - it was one he'd had on his face a hundred times - fury.

"You make it sound like muties are a good thing. They ain't."

"I'm glad you've finally decided to take interest in my presentation Mr. Stryker, especially considering all that you’ve been thinking about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. It’s apple pecan. But, I would prefer if you didn't decide to spread your hate around a group of impressionable young minds. One of the many joys of evolution is that prejudices can be lost over time - I'd prefer that that loss starts with these boys and girls."

"How did you...?" The father started, puffing his chest out..

"Know your name? I haven’t been entirely honest with you, sir. I’m sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my _mutation_ allows me to do, is that I can read your mind."

Erik found himself once more stunned - he hadn't been expecting that. And from the stunned looks the other parents and the teacher were giving the young man, neither had they.

* * *

As most of the kids eagerly looked through the various offerings the gift store had - Wanda and Pietro were both particularly fascinated by a large DNA model that Erik had a feeling he'd end up buying in a few minutes - he felt a presence move towards his elbow.

"You have a very beautiful mind," the tour guide murmured, giving Erik a bright smile, "and a very groovy mutation."

"How...?" Erik started, giving the man a questioning look.

"Your children kept thinking about your ability rather loudly while I was talking about mutations. They're both extremely eager to present with their own mutations."

Erik couldn't help but flinch at that thought. While he himself couldn't wait to see what abilities his children had, he currently had his hands full enough without them being able to control the weather or shoot lasers from their eyes.

"My name is Charles, by the way," the man continued, offering Erik his hand. "Charles Xavier."

"Erik Lehnsherr," Erik replied, grabbing the man's hand and giving it a shake.

"You know, the guide we gave the kids is a very basic guide..." the man started. "And from what I was able to glean from your children's surface thoughts, I feel like they could really benefit from a more in depth tour."

"Are you... Using my twins... To ask me out?" Erik asked, smirking a bit.

"Depends on your answer."

"Can we, daddy?" Wanda asked, causing Erik and Charles to both jump a little - neither of them had heard the two small twins sneak up.

"Please!" Pietro shouted - the boy still wasn't the best at regulating his volume level.

"May we..." Erik started.

"May we, daddy?" Wanda said, and rolled her eyes slightly.

Erik could feel three set of eyes on him, looked over at Charles, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, but I managed to type it up in like under an hour, so I'm not going to say anything. Though, it's quality level might scream 'less than an hour.'


End file.
